Talk:Wild dwarf
Rewrite As there was some copyright issues, I have propose a rewrite. In essence, the information are the same, but the text has been complelty rewritten. Hope this helps. :Thank you Unknown User... I will remove the copied history. - Darkwynters (talk) 18:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ''Dwarves Deep'' Can anyone with a copy of Dwarves Deep fill in any missing information or details? Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 07:14, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm working on this, and have more to do. One note: I don't know if you want to quibble over a couple of pounds (1 kg), but using the formula from Table 6–6 of the Player's Handbook 3.5 edition and the values given on page 23 of Races of Faerûn, I get a range of 52–82 lb for males and 42–72 lb for females. Does that look right to you? —Moviesign (talk) 15:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, that's exactly correct. I simply rounded values to the nearest 5 in all cases. It's fine by me if you prefer the exact values, but since it's supposed to be an average range, I did not think it mattered much. ::Thanks for helping. I also will add more RoF stuff later. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, if I noticed it, then it's a sure bet that someone else will notice it and correct it, possibly loudly, with huff and an upturned nose at the heathenish lowbrows that run this wiki and think they know something about D&D. Okay, I exaggerated a little but, but I'm sure you've noticed that the one thing people on the internet love to do above all else is correct other people. Just sayin' ;) —Moviesign (talk) 01:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Page Numbers? Are there multiple editions of this book? The page numbers I had were the correct ones according to my copy. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:10, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :I hope not, that would be seriously bad. The one I have is this one, 192 pages, published 1998, ISBN 0-7869-1239-1. Table of contents have the Drow pantheon on pages 12–40, Dwarven pantheon on 41–91, Elven pantheon on 92–135, Gnome pantheon on 136–160, and the Halfling pantheon on 161–182. How does that compare to yours? —Moviesign (talk) 00:39, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::That's actually completely different from the one I was viewing! It has 240 pages, and the TOC shows the Dwarven pantheon from pp. 47 – 106. But the inside cover shows the same ISBN. I think I must have been viewing some sort of illegally printed copy. I think we'll stick with your page numbers! ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:10, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Good Article status ; Correct : yes ; Referenced : yes ; Formatted : yes ; Clean : yes ; Nearly complete : yes ; Policy-adherent/Demonstrative : yes Albino Dwarves? Perhaps change name of this to albino dwarves? Tomb Of Annihilation seems to confirm they're the same people, and it's best to stay up to date..... :At least in past additions, the albino dwarves are different. See Chultan dwarf. ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:17, October 12, 2017 (UTC)